The Tough and the Brave
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: Sequel of Wolverine's Shadow. Our favorite mutants are back and fighting a bigger bad. With the threats of multiple mutant killers, can they save the mutant race? Will the kids survive? Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: BEHOLD! THE LONG WAITED SEQUEL OF WOLVERINE'S SHADOW! (You're welcome, by the way XD)**

**Title: The Tough and the Brave**

**Summary: Sequel of Wolverine's Shadow. Our favorite mutants are back and fighting a bigger bad. With the threats of multiple mutant killers, can they save the mutant race? Will the kids survive?**

**Pairings: Logan/Esme; Piotr/Ana; Warren/Gwyn; Romy; Jott; Lancitty; OC/OC (much later); Storm/? (not giving that one away. *evil laugh*)**

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ WOLVERINE'S SHADOW, PLEASE DO SO NOW BEFORE CONTINUING. Thanks~**

**Enjoy!**

**Love, Penelope Anne**

* * *

Chapter One:

Kitty Pryde

* * *

"Can I, like, open my eyes now?" I asked my fiancee.

"Not yet, Kitty." Lance answered.

After a few more moments, I asked, "Now?"

Lance removed his hands from my eyes and I opened them. In front of me was a pink motorcycle, a black leather jacket and a pink helmet.

"That's your birthday present. I talked to Logan and he agreed to give you lessons as long as you didn't make him ride on the same bike as you."

"I like run through some stop lights, run through a few yards, and speed like really fast and I'm like punished for life." I pouted, crossing my arms.

Lance raised an eyebrow and commented, "So that's why Logan heavily stressed that condition... Although, I would have loved to be there to see him scared for his life."

"I could, like, take you for a ride." I excitedly said.

Lance backed up, hands in surrender and said, "No thanks."

_One Week Later..._

"Alright, Half-Pint. You ready?" Logan asked me.

"Like, of course!"

"Do you remember how to operate it?"

""Logan, that's like all you've taught me all week."

"Okay. Go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

I started up my bike and took off. Logan was behind me, like he said he would be.

Over our bike's engines, I shouted, "Hey, Logan! Watch this!"

"Half-Pint! What are you doing?!" Logan shouted as I drove to the old shed at the mansion that nobody ever used.

I focused on phasing myself and the motorcycle through the shed. I closed my eyes as the shed neared and it was too late when I realized I was being catapulted from the bike.

"Half-Pint! You okay?"

I stood up, brushed the dirt off and said, "Yeah. That was, like, awesome!"

"Don't you do that again. Got it?"

"Did I , like, give you a heart attack?"

Logan glared at me and I knew the answer to my question.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett (**A/N: Yes! She said yes!**)

* * *

I knocked on the Professor's door and waited for him to tell me to enter, but I'm sure he already knew what I wanted to talk to him about.

"Professor, could you tell me about my husband's past?" I asked him.

The Professor sighed and said, "It's not a happy story."

"That doesn't matter to me. I _need_ to know."

"Very well, Esmeralda. Please, make yourself comfortable. Afterall, we have 181 years to discuss." (**A/N: I checked the Marvel wiki which said that Logan was born in 1832, which would make him 181 years old in 2013. Holy. Shit.)**

I was shocked at Logan's age, but I was careful to not show it. I sat down and listened as Professor Xavier told me Logan's life story.

* * *

Anna-Marie LeBeau (Rogue)

* * *

"REMY ETINNE LEBEAU! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" I yelled at my husband over the sounds of our crying twins.

Remy walked in with his hands over his ears and said, "Chere, why are de bebes cryin'?"

"Because their fatha refused ta help meh. Here. Take Evangeline. Ellamae doesn't like you."

"Gambit dunno why not."

"Go." I said, pushing him out the bedroom door with Evangeline in his arms, hoping that Ellamae would stop crying. As soon as Remy walked out of the room, Ellamae stopped crying, as did Evangeline.

"Thank God." I exasperated and laid down on the bed in mine and Remy's room with Ellamae laying next to me.

* * *

Anastasia Van Holtz-Rasputin

* * *

"Ilya Alexei Rasputin! Stop hurting the poor cat!" I yelled at my son who was carrying the family cat like a ragdoll.

Piotr laughed and said, "Princess, he was having fun."

"Piotr Nikolaievitch, you are absolutly no help."

It was Illyana's turn to laugh and she took my hand and led me outside.

"Anastasia, you're pregnant again, aren't you?" Illyana asked me.

I sighed and nodded my head.

Illyana squeaked and said, "Yay! I'm so excited for you! how far along are you?"

"Six weeks."

"Have you told Piotr?"

"No."

She looked at me and I added, "I will tonight. Promise."

* * *

Kurt Wagner

* * *

"What happened?!" I heard Storm say and thunder soon followed, indicating that she was not happy.

I teleported to where I heard her voice and said, "Oh my. Vhat vent on in here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Kurt."

I bent down and saw little foot prints.

"I have an idea vho did this."

"Elisabeth?"

I nodded and asked, "Did you see her anywhere?"

"Yes. She was going towards the mansion."

I nodded my thanks and teleported. Hank grabbed me and demanded me to teleport to his lab. I did and we found foot prints made of dirt all over the floor.

"How does she do it?"

"Who?" Hank questioned.

"Elisabeth. She's travelling fast for a three year old."

Hank shrugged and said, "You better find her."

I went to the main room of the mansion and followed the footprints as far as they went. When they stopped, I asked Rahne to help me. She transformed and sniffed her way with me behind her.

Rahne shifted back and said, "She's in here."

"Thank you, Rahne."

"You're welcome, Kurt."

I opened the door to Rogue's room and sure enough, Elisabeth was in there. In her hands were five decks of cards, no doubt it was Remy's stash. Rogue was asleep on her bed curled up with Ellamae. Elisabeth walked to the fireplace and threw them in. I teleported behind her and grabbed her, teleporting out of there before she woke Rogue and/or Ellamae.

"What are you doin'?" Elisabeth shouted.

"Taking you to your dad."

"Put me down, Unka Kurt!"

"No."

* * *

Logan

* * *

"God dammit." I cursed under my breath.

I currently was fixing Half-Pint's bike that she ran into a wall yesterday. The front end is bent in so many ways. I still don't know what Rockslide was thinking when he bought her this. Didn't he know Half-Pint by now?

I heard the door to the garage open and a distinct voice say, "No! Pu' me down!" over and over again.

I chuckled to myself and stood up.

"I von't put you down, Elisabeth. You need to be punished for vhat you did." Kurt said to my three year old daughter.

"Elisabeth Rose Howlett, what did you do now?"

"Nothin', Da-Da!"

Kurt said, "She terrorized Storm's garden, wrecked havoc in Hank's lab, and stole all of Remy's cards and threw them in the fireplace."

I struggled not to laugh at the last thing and said, "Give her here, Kurt. I will take care of her punishment."

Kurt handed her over and teleported out, leaving a strong smell of sulfur.

I ruffled Elisabeth's blue-black hair and she looked up at me with Esmeralda's eyes (one blue and one silver) and I said, "You are a troublemaker."

She smiled and said, "Momma say that from you."

I laughed and said, "Well, Elisabeth, your Mom's right.

* * *

Kitty Pryde

* * *

"Where are you going, Kitty?" Lance asked me.

"I'm, like, going to check on my bike."

Lance rolled his eyes and I went through all the necessary walls to get to the garage.

"Aunt Ketty!" I heard as soon as I passed through the garage door.

I opened up my arms and Elisabeth ran to me and I spun her around once.

"Hello, Wild Thing. I, like, heard about the chaos you caused."

Elisabeth grinned ear to ear and I couldn't help but laugh. I put her down and asked Logan, "So, like, how's my bike?"

"Your bike is hopeless. You'd have better luck if you just bought a new one."

"_You_ can't fix it?" I questioned, completly shocked since Logan could fix almost anything.

"Now, now. There's no need to ruin my reputation. You're putting words into my mouth again. I can, but it's going to take me awhile."

"Like, thank you!" I squealed and went to hut him, which was stopped by him growling at me. I laughed and asked Logan, "Do you, like, need me to watch Elisabeth for awhile?"

"If you want."

"Like, what do you say, Wild Thing?"

"Take me wif you!"

I smiled at her and together, we phased through some walls. Elisabeth always loved this.

"Ketty, vhy do you have her? Logan vas supposed to give her her punishment." Kurt said to me.

"Do you really think Logan would punish Elisabeth?"

"Yes."

"You're, like, so wrong. Logan spoils her."

Kurt said something in German and I guessed that it was nasty.

* * *

Gwyndolyn Van Holtz-Worthington

* * *

When I woke up in the apartment, I woke to an empty bed. I looked around and sure enough there was a note by the window. I stood up and snatched it to open it up.

_"Gwynie,_  
_Gav and I left to get some breakfast. We will bring you some back. I didn't want to wake you since you were sleeping so peacefully._  
_Love, Warren and Gav"_

I smiled to myself and replaced the note. We had adopted Gavriila from Professor Xavier a few years ago. I walked to the kitchen and brewed myself some coffee. While that was going, I picked up Warren's failed attempt at making pancakes from what I assumed was this morning. After drinking my second cup of coffee, I heard a thud on the roof of our apartment building. (Warren specifically asked for an apartment on the top floor due to his mutation.) Warren and Gavriila come in holding three bags of food.

Warren smiled and said, "Goodmorning, Gwynie."

I returned the smile and replied, "Yes it is, indeed."

Gavriila gave me her morning hug and said, "Dad took me flying! It was amazing, Mom!"

I laughed and ruffled her hair. "I'm glad you have fun, sugar."

* * *

Jean Grey-Summers

* * *

"Scott, where's Rachel?" I asked my husband.

"I thought she was with you."

I sighed and telepathically looked for my three year old daughter. After a few minutes I found her. Kurt had her. He was holding her in his arms and she was sleeping.

_"Kurt, it's Jean. Bring her to mine and Scott's room."_

_"Vill do."_

A brief moment later, our room smelled of sulfur as Kurt teleported in.

"It's a good thing I wasn't naked." Scott jokingly remarked.

"And I thank you for that." Kurt replied.

I held out my arms and Kurt gave Rachel to me. I laid her in her crib and asked, "Where was she?"

"She vas at Remy and Rouge's tree. She fell asleep there."

"Thank you, Kurt. Her father was supposed to be watching her." I said, throwing Scott a death glare.

"Hey! She's a sneaky little thing!" Scott said in defense.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett

* * *

"So that's all?" I asked Professor Xavier.

"Yes, Esmeralda. That is how Logan's life has been."

"Would there be any possible way for him to remember?"

"Hank and I have a theory that if he were to go back to the Howlett Estate in Canada, that he would remember."

"Is the estate still there?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to take him there."

"Here's the real estate agent in charge of the Howlett Estate. Giver her a call and let her know that you're interested."

I took the business card from im and slipped it into my pocket. I stood up and said, "Thank you, Professor Xavier."

"You're welcome, Esmeralda. May I ask why you wanted to know so badly?"

I smiled and my hand automatically went to my stomach. I looked at the Professor and said, "I want to know what I'm bringing him into."

He smiled and asked, "How far are you?"

"Five months. It's a boy."

The Professor smiled and said, "Congradulations. You're a terrific mother. Although, Elisabeth has caused some mayhem."

"What? What did she do now?"

"Trampled through Storm's garden, Hank's lab and burnt Remy's cards."

I shook my head and asked, "Let me guess... She was taken to Logan who didn't punish her?"

Professor nodded and I exclaimed, "God! He's so irresponsible!"

I stormed out of there and easily found Kitty who had Elisabeth.

"Kitty, give me Elisabeth."

"You're in trouble, Elisabeth."

Elisabeth frowned as Kitty handed her over.

"You're going to time out." Elisabeth gave me puppy dog eyes. "Those may work on your father, but not me."

I saw Jean walking towards me and asked her, "Can you tell Logan to come to our room right now?"

She nodded in response.

"Thank you, Jean."

* * *

**A/N: Eh? How was it? Follow the arrow and fill in that box!**

**With Love, Penelope Anne**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's a thank you to the following reviewers on the last chapter:**

**BVRG0614: It's good to see you again XD**

**Dark Lord: I will try to include someone childish! I will have to find someone. Lol. And Kurt does get with somebody. It's such a minor pairing that I didn't include it.**

**I hope y'all like story from here on out. It's taken a lot of time to write. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Logan

* * *

_"Logan, Esmeralda wants you to go to the room and she's not happy." _

I slightly jumped at the "sound" of Jean's voice in my head and groaned.

_"Thanks, Jean." _I answered her.

_"Scott says, 'Proceed with caution.'"_

I chuckled and took Scott's advice, even though I'd never admit it out loud.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett

* * *

When I arrived into mine and Logan's room, I said, "Elisabeth Rose Howlett, corner. NOW!"

She walked to it and sat down. Shortly after, Logan walked in.

"Jean said you wanted to see me?"

"You, James Logan Howlett, were supposed to watch Elisabeth while I was talking to the Professor." **(A/N: The Professor told Logan his real name.)**

"I got distracted."

I put my hands on my hips and said, "Next time, you better keep a better eye on her. I don't need any extra stress."

Logan walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. Elisabeth and I were the only people he would hug in public. That affection never spread to Laura, Kitty and Rogue, all of whom he'd only hug rarely and behind closed doors. Despite his lack of showing affection, the girls know that he loves them like his own daughters.

"I'm new to this father thing. I'm learning as I go."

I sighed and said, "I know and I'm sorry. I just don't want Elisabeth to get hurt. Also, you need to learn how to punish Elisabeth."

He chuckled and replied, "But I can't resist those puppy dog eyes of hers."

* * *

Anna-Marie LeBeau

* * *

"Chere. Chere." I heard Remy call somewhere off in the distance.

I opened one eye and asked, "Wha' do ya want, Swamp Rat? This betta be good or Ah'm gonna kill ya."

"Evangeline is hungry. Gambit dunno how to feed da bebe."

I didn't even think about my next move. It was more or less instinct.

_Slap. _**(A/N: I couldn't resist!)**

"Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me?"

"Non, chere."

"Idiot."

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett

* * *

Logan, Elisabeth and I went down to the med-bay. I had an appointment with Hank to check on the baby. Logan was carrying Elisabeth and in the elevator, I leaned on Logan's shoulder.

"Wha wrong, Mommy?" Elisabeth questioned.

"Nothing, baby girl. I'm just tired."

The elevator doors opened and Hank stood there, waiting for us. I laid down on the bed and lifted my shirt up to expose my swollen stomach to Hank. He rubbed the cold gel on and began the sonogram.

"Well, your son's heart beat is as strong as can be." Hank said to us.

Logan showed Elisabeth the screen of my stomach and said, "You see that, Wild Thing? That's your baby brother."

I knew that Logan was excited about having a son. He beamed when he talked about him.

Elisabeth's face scrunched and she said, "Why he look funny?"

Logan, Hank and I laughed and Logan replied, "That's a picture of your mommy's stomach. In a few months he will look normal."

* * *

Anastasia Van Holtz-Rasputin

* * *

_That Night in Russia..._

When Piotr and I were sitting outside, I decided that was the best time to tell him, under the stars.

"Piotr, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah? Vhat is it, Printsessa?"

"I'm pregnant."

He stood up and hugged me, much like he did when I told him I was pregnant with Ilya. He picked me up like I was merely a feather and spun me around once.

"That's great! Ve must tell the vorld!" Piotr said, waving his arm towards the horizon

"Now, now. There's no need to get crazy."

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett

* * *

After laying Elisabeth down for a nap, Logan hugged me from behind. I, being who I am, had to ruin the moment for my own amusement.

"What do you want?"

"Let's go out tonight."

"Who is going to watch Elisabeth?"

"Laura."

"Did you call her?"

"Yes. She's on her way. You know she loves Elisabeth, whether she wants to admit it or not."

I nodded, knowing that getting away from the mansion for awhile would be good for me.

* * *

Kitty Pryde

* * *

I burst into Rogue and Remy's room without thinking and later hoping they weren't going at it.

To my luck, they weren't. Actually, Remy wasn't even in the room, which surprised me.

"Rogue, can you, like, help me with my wedding plans?"

"Sure, as long as you hang onta Evangeline."

"Like deal!"

"Alrigh'. Whacha need my help on?"

"Well, like, everything. Lance, like, wants everything his way! I'm going to go, like, crazy!" I exclaimed, waving my arms around as I told her for good measure.

Rogue raised an eyebrow at me and said, "Ah've gotta call the person who planned mine an' Swamp Rat's weddin'."

Rogue pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Kitty needs yer help with her weddin'."

She turned back to me and said, "He's on his way."

"A GUY planned your wedding?!" I exclaimed, completely shocked.

Rogue smiled and nodded.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett

* * *

After a nice supper with Logan at a local diner, I decided to call the Howlett Estate's real estate agent. I grabbed the card Professor Xavier gave me yesterday and stepped out on to the balcony to call her.

"Hello, Lavinge Real Estate. This is Carrie."

"Hello, Ms Lavinge. This is Esmeralda Howlett. I am calling in regards of the Howlett Estate. Is that still for sale?"

There was a moment of silence before she asked, "A Howlett? How?"

"Relation of Jacob Howlett, the last owner of the estate." **(A/N: This will be explained in the next chapter. Promise!)**

"Of course, of course. Sorry. Yes, it is still for sale. Are you interested in a tour?"

"Yes, I am."

"When?"

"Does this weekend at noon sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect! You are aware of the estate's history, right?"

"Yes, Ms Lavinge. There are stories passed down about it." I assured her.

"Alright! I'll see you at noon on Saturday." _Click._

I replaced the phone in my pocket and I heard Logan move around in our room.

"Ez, come back to bed." Logan said to me.

I walked back in and laid down next to Logan who them rest a hand on my stomach. I was hoping he hadn't heard my phone call.

"What was the phone call about?"

"We're going to Canada Saturday."

Logan raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's in Canada?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Anna-Marie LeBeau

* * *

"Remy! He's the one who, like, planned your wedding?!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yes, petite."

"Like how?"

"My adoptive mom taught me everyt'ing I know about it."

"But your wedding was, like, gorgeous."

Remy smiled and said, "Merci petite. I planned the whole t'ing. Just ask Chere."

I nodded in confirmation and said, "He wouldn't let meh help him plan, no matter what Ah did."

Remy took the plans from Kitty and said, "Lillies instead of roses. More food. Betta music." He paused and winced. "You're non having a church weddin'. Outdoors. Same with de reception. Lilac, pastel blue an' cream."

Kitty's mouth made a perfect o and she was speechless, for the first time since I've known her.

Remy looked at her and said, "Petite, you'll catch bugs with yer mouth wide open like dat."

She closed her mouth and said, "Wow. Remy, you're, like, amazing!"

"Merci, petite."

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett

* * *

_That Saturday _

"Do you have everything now?" Ororo asked us for the tenth time or more. I lost count.

"Yes, Storm. I believe we do."

"Okay. Just checking. Good luck."

I smiled to her and Logan picked Elisabeth up and buckled her in the X-Jet while I settled in one of the pilot's seats.

"Alright, Wild Thing, stay in this seat, got it?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

Logan sat in the other pilot seat and gave my hand a squeeze before we took off. I couldn't wait to get there. Logan had a lot to remember. I gave him the coordinates and off we went.

* * *

Anastasia Van Holtz-Rasputin

* * *

Illyana came over to take Ilya for awhile, which I was grateful for. I loved my son, but he's a demon child. Piotr's mom, Aleksandra, told me that's how Piotr was as a young boy as well.

I kneeled down to my son's height and said, "Alright, Ilya, you're going to stay with Auntie for awhile, okay?"

"Otay!"

I handed Ilya to Illyana and watched them leave. Illyana loved Ilya. I guessed their bond was because Illyana couldn't have kids. The doctors told her that she is sterile, so she offered to help me out whenever I needed a break. How could I turn her down? She is practically a natural at being a mother.

Piotr came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, just above my stomach and kissed my neck.

"Printsessa, vhat are you thinking about? You look sad." Piotr said to me.

"I was thinking about how great of a mother Illyana would be."

"She vould be a vonderful one, vouldn't she?"

"Yes. She's a natural."

Piotr them carried me, bridal style to our bed and laid me down. He laid down next to me and pulled me in close to him. I laid my head on him and was asleep faster than I thought possible.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett

* * *

We arrived in Alberta, Canada at 11:40 am. A car was waiting for us to drive to the Howlett Estate and I was getting even more excited by the minute.

When we arrived at the Howlett Estate, there was a newer Lexus sitting in the driveway. The grass was overgrown and the exterior of the house was a nightmare. It looked like they didn't take care of it.

I saw Logan close his eyes and shake his head.

"Something wrong?" I asked him, placing a hand on his knee.

"No." he answered.

I dropped the topic and we got out to meet Carrie.

"Are you Ms Esmeralda Howlett?" a young, vibrant blonde woman questioned.

"Yes. This is my husband, Logan, and our daughter, Elisabeth."

She smiled and indicated for us to follow her. I tried to imagine the Howlett Estate in it's day and I thought that if we were to restore the land and the house, it would be a great place to live. There were columns along the front and steps that needed restored. The front porch was slowly rotting and I was afraid to step on it. The house was constructed with bricks, but they were covered with vines. In my mind, this used to be a gorgeous house. Logan's mother must have been proud of her home.

Carrie took us to the back entrance which had new steps on it. We followed her through the house and Logan kept pausing at each room and peering into them and appeared like he was in deep thought.

"Everything okay, Mr Howlett?" Carrie questioned.

"Hm? Yes, yes."

Before we left Bayville, Professor warned me that one room in particular should force him to remember. The main room.

_"Esmeralda, be careful of the main room. That's where Logan's paternal father killed John Sr. and where his claws first appeared. His mother also took her life there."_

_"I will, Professor."_

_"Drive the real estate agent away before Logan enters that room, if you can."_

_"I'll do what I can."_

_Hank added, "Logan might go into a frenzy. We aren't sure of all the possibilities since we have never had to deal with this before."_

_"Elisabeth and I will be safe."_

_They both nodded and said, "Good luck."_

I could tell we were nearing the main room. I was currently trying to decide how I should distract Carrie. Fake a stomach pain? No. Logan would worry that something was wrong with our son. Bathroom? Ha. Not likely. Fresh air? Possibly. I racked my brain for any other scenario but came up blank.

"Hey, Carrie? Could you walk Elisabeth and I outside? We need some fresh air. I think the must is getting to us." I coughed a little to convince her.

"Of course! What about you, Mr Howlett?"

"I'm fine. I'll explore a little more." Logan replied.

I picked Elisabeth up and followed Carrie outside just as Logan opened the door to the main room.

* * *

Logan

* * *

All throughout this house, it felt familiar to me. All the room had furniture hidden underneath layers and layers of dust in them.

Why did Esmeralda bring me here?

Why do I know this place?

Who is/was Jacob Howlett?

How come I can't remember?

Why did Esmeralda have us look at this rickety old place like we were going to buy it?

I opened the two large wooden doors that revealed a large, empty room.

* * *

**A/N: hehehe. Cliff hanger! Please, please review ^^ I'll love you all forever if you do! And I'm sure you are all thinking that I made Remy sound gay, but I didn't! It's a nice little twist XD**

**So has anyone else seen Rise of the Guardians? Did y'all know that Hugh Jackman is the Easter Bunny? Through the whole movie, I was picturing Wolverine jumping around like a bunny XD Oh and Alec Baldwin is Santa Claus XD**

**With Love,**

**Penelope Anne**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was hard for me to write... So many technicalities that I had to meet and blah blah blah. Anyway, here's my thanks and the next chapter!**

**Thank you for your review, BVRG0614! Here's virtual cookies for you :)**

**Recap: In the last chapter, Esmeralda, Logan and Elisabeth meet up with Carrie Lavigne to look at the Howlett Estate. Rogue called Remy in to help Kitty plan her wedding. In Canada, Logan opened the door to the main room in the Howlett Estate. And that's where this chapter picks up at.**

**Oh and keep in mind that I put Logan's memories in italics and the lines between each memory to help ease the confusion. Plus, his memories are from the movie since that was easier to understand than the comics XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any production team that created X-Men Evolution and X-Men Origins: Wolverine. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Logan

* * *

I opened the two large doors that revealed a large, empty room.

All of a sudden, I knew why Esmeralda brought me here.

This is the house I grew up in.

_I remember that night. I was sick, as usual. I was always sick when I was younger. I had two friends, one named Rose O'Hara and the other named Victor. Victor was sitting in my room with me when my dad entered._

_Victor said, standing up abruptly, "Evening sir."_

_"Evening, Victor. I didn't realize you were still here."_

_"I was just keeping James company, sir, if that's all right."_

_"Very kind of you. Any better, son?"_

_"I'm still cold, Father." I answered._

_"Just a mild fever. You'll be all right in the morning."_

_"You always say that."_

_My dad chuckled, ruffling my mop of hair and said, "And you always pull through, don't you?"_

_I smiled and replied, "Yeah."_

_ There was an urgent banging on the door. All of our attention was focused on what was going on downstairs._

_"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Thomas, our groundskeeper, called._

_"Your father is drunk again." My father said to Victor._

_"Elizabeth!" Thomas called._

_"You should help him home, Victor." My father suggested._

_"It's not my name he's calling sir."_

_My dad got up and walked to the door to leave when I cried out, "Father!"_

_"Stay where you are, James." My father commanded in a tone I had never heard from him._

_My mother called out, "Get off me!"_

_"Father!" I cried out once more._

_"You never loved him!" Thomas yelled._

_I heard my dad yell, "I told you never to come back here!"_

_A gun fired and my mother's screams followed. I ran down the hallway and down the stairs to my father's side._

_"J-James? I-I love y-." Those were my father's last words to me. He never told me that he loved me, only my mother did._

_Elizabeth muttered, "No…no no no."_

_Thomas said to me, "James? There are things you don't understand."_

_"Don't." My mother pleaded._

_"I need him to know!" Thomas snapped._

_"Please don't."_

_"No more lies."_

_"James…"_

_I remember what it felt like when my bone claws first started to grow. It hurt like hell when they were emerging for the first time.I wondered if God had given me a weapon to avenge my father's death. I took it as an opportunity to kill the man who killed my father._

_"AHHHH!" I screamed._

_The gun went off again, but my mother pushed it away in time for the bullet to go through a wall behind me. I ran towards Thomas and stabbed him in the chest with all six of my claws._

_"James!" My mother cried out in distress._

_"He…He wasn't your father." Thomas said, pausing to take in a deep breath, "Son."_

_I withdrew my claws from Thomas and he fell to the ground, dead._

_"What are you?" My mother asked me, curiously._

_Without looking back, I ran. I ran as fast and as far as I could._

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett

* * *

When Carrie, Elisabeth and I were outside, Carrie said, "You are the first people to show interest in the Howlett Estate ever since Jacob died."

"Really?"

"Yes. Jacob didn't have a will so the estate was left to Canada."

"Why didn't they tear it down?"

"Because of the history. They didn't want to wake spirits."

This got me thinking and wondering if Logan and I should buy the property. What if something were to happen that's paranormal?

* * *

Logan

* * *

_The American Civil War_

_World War I_

_World War II_

_Vietnam War_

_ The memories of these wars haunted me. The screams of the other soliders echoed in my mind. The number of people I killed in those four wars raided my brain._

* * *

_There was the sound of blades clinking together._

_"You know, I love this weapon more than anything in the whole world. Do you wanna know why?" Wade asked whoever was listening._

_"No." Victor answered._

_"It's memorable. Sure, it's a little bulky, tough to get on a plane. You whip out a couple of swords at your ex-girlfriend's wedding, they will never, ever forget it."_

_"That's funny, Wade. I think you confuse me with someone who gives a shit."_

_Wade scoffed and continued, "Right, it's probably not as intimidating as having a gun or bone claws or the fingernails of a bag lady." There was a pause in which Victor's nails lengthened and Wade grabbed the handles of his swords before Wade asked, "Manicure?"_

_I interrupted, "Victor. Easy."_

_I then groaned, holding my stomach, and said, "Oh god."._

_"You gonna puke?" Someone asked._

_"If we were meant to fly, we would have wings."_

_Zero added in, "Don't worry. More people die driving than flying."_

_"How about from impaling?"_

_John butted in, being the usual peace maker, "Hey. Be nice, or your approximation of nice. Would you like a bucket?"_

_"No."_

* * *

_After I had given up the life of killing people and following Stryker's every command, I moved to the Canadian Rockies to be a lumberjack. I met Kayla Silverfox there, the only other woman I loved besides Esmeralda. I remember the story about Koo-koo-ka-choo that she told me. That's where my name Wolverine came from._

_"Why is the moon so lonely?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she used to have a lover."_

_I asked her, "Oh. You tell this to the kids?"_

_She turned to look at me and answered, "No."_

_I laughed and she contineued, "His name was Kuekuatsheu and they lived in the Spirit World together."_

_"Oh, this is a true story?"_

_"Mmm-hmm. And every night, they would wander the skies together."_

_"Oh."_

_"But one of the other spirits was jealous. Trickster wanted the moon for himself so he told Kuekuatsheu that the moon had asked for flowers. HE told him to come to our world and pick her some wild roses, but Kuekuatsheu didn't know that once you leave the Spirit World, you can never go back. And every night, he looks up at the sky and sees the moon and howls her name. But he can never touch her again."_

_"Wow. Koo-koo-ka-choo got screwed."_

_Kayla looked down at me and gave me a slight death glare and corrected me, "Kuekuatsheu."_

_I laughed and moved a bundle of strands away from her face and behind her ear._

_"It means 'the Wolverine'." she said to me, running her fingers in my hair and beard._

* * *

_"When it starts, whatever reason it is that you're doing this, focus on that. Maybe it will help."_

_I looked at the doctor and said, "Trust me. I've been through worse."_

_"No you haven't." she turned to Stryker and said, "We're ready."_

_Stryker came into view and said to me, "We're going to make you indestructible, but first we're gonna have to destroy you. You remember what we were looking for in Africa?"_

_"I remember."_

_He circled me as he explained, "Well, I found it. It helped us create a metal compound so strong that you will be able to withstand virtually anything. It's called Adamantium. I can't put Victor down myself, Logan. To kill him, you're gonna have to embrace the other side. Become the animal."_

_"Let's do this." I answered coldly._

_"Oh. I almost forgot." Styker said to me, jingling my old dog tags._

_"I want new ones."_

_"What do you want them to say?"_

_"Wolverine."_

_My new dog tags were made and placed around my neck before it began._

_Stryker then walked away and up a series of stairs and began, "Generals, welcome. Today, we're going to witness medical history. Today we're gonna create Weapon X. We are about to begin bonding Adamantium to Weapon X's skeleton. Let's begin."_

_I could hear a beeping sound in the back ground and I was lowered into the water. I could hear the needles whirring and begin lowered into the water and up against my skin. They pierced my skin in various places and it hurt like hell. I knew that my healing factor was wanting to work and reject the needles but it didn't._

_I focused on mine and Victor's past together._

"We're brothers, Jimmy."

"Son."

"VICTOR!"

_I swore I could hear Kayla's voice talking to me._

"I love you."

"You're not an animal."

"It means 'the Wolverine'."

_Awhile later, I heard Stryker say, "We did it. Yes! The bonding works. We use his DNA for the XI. Erase his memory."_

_Erase his memory. Those words rang in my ears. I didn't want to forget anything._

_I tossed and turned against the needles, nearly screaming in pain as they were ripped from my skin and came out of the tank, with my new claws out and ready to kill. I killed whoever came near me and when I could make a run for it, I did. I created a whole in the wall using my new metal claws and jumped through. I then ran to the waterfall and jumped down it, not caring that I was naked._

* * *

_"Son? What in hell are you doing?"_

_"It's cold."_

_"Cold? You got no clothes on."_

_"Yeah."_

_"You're not into drugs, are ya?"_

_"No."_

_"Just had a rough night?"_

_"Yeah. You could say that."_

_"Come on up to the house. Some of my son's old clothes will probably fit you. Here. Cover up with that, huh? I don't want you giving the old lady a heart attack."_

_I was shocked at the man's kindness to a stranger. No one had been that nice to me in years, even if he did keep his shotgun pointed at me the entire time._

* * *

_I was sitting on the motorcycle in the barn thinking about Kayla when Travis walked in, carrying a jacket. It smelled of leather and must._

_"You sleep okay?" he asked me._

_"Uh yeah."_

_"You look like a man fixing to do a bad thing. You know what happens to men who go looking for blood?" he asked, walkiing towards me._

_"What?"_

_"They find it. We all got a choice, son."_

_"Yeah, well mine got taken."_

_"Bullshit." he handed me the jacket and continued, "This was my son's jacket. Try it on."_

_I slipped the jacket on and it was a perfect fit._

_I looked at the older man and said, "Thank you."_

_"Yep. You wanna take my bike for a spin? Test the suspension?"_

_"'64 huh?" I mounted the bike and it squealed under my weight._

_"Man you're heavy."_

_"Yeah. I put on a little weight recently."_

_Heather walked into the barn, carrying a tray of food. "Good morning!"_

_"Good morning." I returned with a smile._

_"Oh. It fits you beautifully. I brought you som-"_

_Her words were cut short when she was shot twice. Travis was is a state of shock. A bullet hit him as well and I caught him before he fell to the ground. There was only one person I knew who could shoot like that. Zero._

* * *

Servent

* * *

"Did you find her?" he asked me.

"Not yet, sir."

"Well hurry up! I must find my wife!" he shouted, slamming a fist on a table that broke under the pressure.

"She's hard to locate, sir. I can't find a single trace of her. Plus, you have me scanning all of earth for her, sir."

"It can't be that hard to find an African woman with white hair and blue eyes!"

* * *

**A/N: So? What do y'all think?**

**Who's looking for Storm?**

**Will Logan come to terms with his past?**

**Will Esmeralda and Logan buy the property?**

**How come Jacob Howlett didn't have a will?**

**Did Jacob have kids?**

**So many questions.**

**Review for the answers while I put my hands on ice. That was a lot of typing O.o**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! It was difficult for me to write.**

**Special thanks to Dark Lord (Guest) for all his help! I give most of this chapter to his ideas. Thank you :3 (Some of your ideas are in this chapter and others will be in a later chapter)**

**Another thanks goes to BVRG0614. :)**

**Hope y'all like this chapter. (Sorry that it's short.)**

* * *

Chapter Four:

Logan** (A/N: These memories are tidbits from Wolverine's Shadow.)**

* * *

_"Why isn't it Wolverine?"_

_"What do you want, Stryker?"_

_"Why the three sisters of course."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because they are very powerful and will be useful to me."_

_"Well you will have to go through me to get to them."_

_"Easy enough."_

_Stryker pulled out a syringe and Esmeralda jumped in front of me. Stryker shot the liquid against her neck. She pulled back an arm and punched Stryker. It sent him flying._

* * *

_"Hello, Logan."_

_"Ez, what are you wearing?"_

_"Apparently, a lot of leather." She grinned a grin that drove me crazy._

* * *

_Her lips on mine._

* * *

_"I can smell you, Ez." She reappeared in her pajamas. "What are you doing here? Spying on me?"_

_"Couldn't sleep. I had to entertain myself somehow."_

_"Enterain, ay?"_

_"I don't like that look in your eye, Logan." I pinned her to the wall, caging her in my arms. "Now, Logan, is this any way to treat a lady?"_

_"Damn you and your accent."_

_I crashed my lips onto hers and we were like that for awhile._

_"So does this mean-"_

_"Yes." I interrupted. __"Did that entertain ya?"_

_"Why yes. Yes it did."_

* * *

_"The Morlocks remind me of someone...Their grumpiness and all that..."_

_"Who?"_

_"You."_

* * *

_"Ez?"_

_"Yeah, Logan?"_

_I kissed her while we were still invisible._

_"I wanted to do that, just in case one of us dies."_

* * *

_"Esmeralda, will you marry me?"_

* * *

_"I love you, Logan."_

* * *

_"I, Esmeralda, promise to love you until I die. If loving you kills me before it's my time, then so be it. At least I'll die happy. I promise to stick by your side and support you. Even through you make me mad sometimes, at the end of the day, I still love you. I will always love you, James Logan Howlett."_

* * *

_When I held Elisabeth for the first time, it was indescribeable. She looked up at me with her mother's eyes and I knew that this is what it was like to be a father._

* * *

_"Daddy! Watch!"_

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing right where my claws appeared for the first time. Also, my claws were out. I retracted my claws and looked down at the floor. Bloodstain.

_"James? I-I love yo-" _

I looked across the room and there was another bloodstain.

_"He wasn't your father...Son..._"

There was one more bloodstain to the right of the second, but closer to the first.

_"What are you?" _

I could hear the voices clearly.

"No. No. NO!"

I covered my ears with my hands and the claws unsheathed themselves. I ran to the far wall and dug both sets of claws into the wall, releasing my anger where Thomas had once stood.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett

* * *

"What was that noise?" I asked Carrie.

"I have no idea. It was probably your husband. It sounded like it came from the house."

I grabbed Elisabeth and followed Carrie back into the house. We walked to the main room, but saw nothing there except for foot prints in the dust.

"I hear something upstairs." Carrie announced and we followed her up the steps.

* * *

Logan

* * *

I pulled my claws out of the wall and walked to the stairs. I took two up at a time, wanting to get to what used to be my room. I ran down the hall and took a left into the last room. There was an unmade bed and various other pieces of furniture throughout the room. I moved the rug out of my way and fell to the floor.

_"We're brothers, Jimmy. Do you know what that means?"_

_"Brothers forever."_

_"Jimmy and Victor."_

_"Rose and Jimmy." _

I remember etching those things into the floor and covering them from my father with the rug. The last one got to me though. Rose was my first crush. There was a new etch though.

_"I will return."_

"Oh, God."

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett

* * *

When Carrie and I made it to the top of the stairs, we both heard, "Oh, God."

Carrie and I looked at each other and then walked to where we heard the noise. On the floor of the last bedroom on the left was Logan staring the floor with his head in his hands.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

"He's coming."

"Who?"

"Victor."

* * *

Logan

* * *

I walked out of the room and walked down the steps and ran outside to find my grandfather's cottage. It was still there, somehow. I walked in and there was a note on the table.

_"James,_

_If somehow you are reading this, I'm sorry I didn't take you in after the incident. I wanted to say sorry but I couldn't find you or Victor. Rose didn't know where you went, but just said that you and Victor took off in the middle of the night._

_Grandpa Howlett" _

How did this letter survive all that time?

Etched in the table was, _"You will die." _

I set the letter down and walked around to the family graveyard.

_John Howlett Sr_

_1805-1842_

_Elisabeth Howlett_

_1810-1842_

_John Howlett Jr_

_1828-1840_

_James Howlett_

_1832-_

_Jacob Howlett_

_1835-1905 _

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett

* * *

"Logan!" I called out.

"I think he ran down to the graves."

"There's graves on the property?"

"Yes. Five. The Howlett family is buried there."

"Take us there."

Elisabeth and I followed Carrie for some time and there was Logan, sitting in front of the fourth grave.

"Logan, are you okay?" I asked.

He pointed to the grave and I saw that it was his grave. The death year was unmarked, but his family had put the headstone there.

"They never found James. He ran off the night the others were killed. Rumor has it that his grandfather tried to find him, but he didn't succeed." Carrie said to us.

"That's a lie." Logan coldly added.

"What do you mean?"

"This is my grave."

"What? There's no way you could be James."

Logan pulled out his wallet and handed her his license.

"Prove it."

Logan unsheathed his claws and Carrie gasped.

"I-It's impossible..."

* * *

Servant

* * *

"Anything?" he asked me.

"Not yet, sir."

"She has to be in the states. Xavier would take her there for protection."

"Okay, sir. Anything else?"

"Not that I know of."

"I will continue searching for her, sir."

"Good."

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett

* * *

"I-I can't believe it..." Carrie muttered.

"Believe it, Carrie, but you have to keep this knowledge to yourself."

"Oh I will. No one would believe me if I told anyone anyway."

"Thank you, Carrie." I said to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"A-Are you buying the property?"

I looked at Logan who told me his answer.

I turned to Carrie and said, "Yes we are."

* * *

**A/N: Eh? What do you think? I was nice enough to not leave a cliffhanger. Haha. Please review! And the years on the headstones I made up (except the birth year of James and the death years of Thomas and Elisabeth. Jacob was the brother I came up with and his importance will be revealed in a later chapter.)**

**With Love,**

**Penelope Anne**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. After my thanks!**

**Thanks to BVRG0614 (once again): I will reveal as too why Storm is being looked for eventually. I promise :)**

**And another thanks to Dark Lord (Guest): You do know that anyone can read that review and see your "Kitty moment", right? Lol. I appreciate all your ideas! I will definitely include some of them with a thanks to you ;) (Although, I was already going to bring Victor back XD) And you should really log in so I don't have to type your review reply here XD**

**Anyway, here ya go!**

* * *

Chapter Five:

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett

* * *

After the house being untouched for nearly a hundred years, we had a lot of work to do. Logan and I decided to start on the inside so we could move in a little faster. We enlisted the help of other mutants. We also had the cottage to re-do but we were saving that for a later date; especially since there were bodies buried near it. Logan and I are still discussing whether or not we should just leave the cottage the way it is.

"Ez, you are only going to supervise what's being done. I don't want you lifting anything." Logan said to me.

"I know, Logan. I promise you that's all I will be doing. Carrie is helping me."

Carrie had agreed to help us out. We had told her that there were going to be many mutants there helping us and that seemed to get her even more excited about helping us renovate the house. She said she would help me guide the mutants to where things needed to be done and to help me out with Elisabeth.

"Kitty, can you phase furniture through the walls?" I questioned.

"Like, of course!"

"Scott, help Kitty push the furniture through."

"Okay."

"Julian, Jean, telekinetically help Kitty with the furniture."

"Ororo, how is the electricity wiring?"

"Shot. The whole house needs to be redone."

"How's the remaining pipes?"

"Everything needs replaced."

"There's no running water, gas or electricity through the house, correct, Carrie?"

"Correct. It's been shut off since Jacob passed."

"Alani, can you destroy and remove the pipes from the basement?" (A/N: Alani Ryan. Her power is similar to Kitty's but she instead deteriorates what she phases through.)

"Yep!" She ran down the steps into the basement.

"Kurt, Melody, could you teleport the upstairs furniture out?"

"You got it!"

"Wow. I've never seen so many mutants in one place before."

"Most of us look normal, but there are some that don't, as you have seen. The normal looking ones live among the humans and you can't tell which ones are mutant and which are human. The ones that don't look normal either have gadgets that cloak their true appearance or live with other mutants in hiding."

"I see. Why do humans hate them? These ones seem so helpful."

"Some mutants are bad. They hate humans and try to kill them daily. The humans only know those types of mutants. We try to stop them as much as we can, but we can only do so much. There are many human organizations that are meant to either stop, 'cure' or destroy mutants. Plus humans don't understand us. Humans are scared of what they don't understand."

"Really?"

"Sadly, yes."

"That's horrible."

"If only more humans thought the way you do, Carrie."

* * *

Logan

_Three Months Later..._

* * *

The house was finally finished. With the help of the other mutants, we were able to finish it in time for our son. It looked great. Esmeralda wanted to keep the house in it's original state. We just refurnished, updated and gave the whole house a new paint job. When I walked into the main room, I didn't see what went on there. I now see it being a great place to raise our kids. Since Esmeralda was so close to giving birth to our son, we were flying back to Bayville so Hank could deliver him just like he did with Elisabeth.

"Logan?" I heard Esmeralda call out.

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready to go back now."

I walked up the steps and she was standing outside of what used to be my parents' bedroom. I gave Elisabeth my old one. She was wearing a blue tye-dye maternity dress. She looked beautiful, as usual.

"Alright. Storm should be arriving in an hour."

* * *

Kurt Wagner

* * *

"ELF!" I heard Logan yell.

I teleported into his and Esmeralda's room. Esmeralda was breathing heavily and I knew she was in labor.

"Teleport her. I will be down there soon."

"Got it, Logan."

Logan stood Esmeralda up and into a wheelchair that Hank had placed there when they arrived. I grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and teleported to the med-bay.

"Thank you, Kurt. Logan and I can take it from here." Hank said.

Logan burst through the door and was at Esmeralda's side in an instant.

_He'd do anything for her. _I thought to myself as I teleported out.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett

* * *

When I woke up, Logan was holding our son in his arms, looking down at him affectionately. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning, Ez."

"Is it really morning?"

He nodded.

"How's our son?"

"Perfectly healthy and sleeping. He doesn't seem to like me much though, unlike Elisabeth."

I smiled and said, "I'm sure he will like you eventually."

Hank walked in and said, "Oh good. You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Drained."

"That's normal. I'll leave you three be while you decide on a name."

Hank left and Logan said, "Since I named Elisabeth, you are naming him."

I pondered this for some time before saying, "Elijah Daniel Logan."

Logan smiled and said, "I like it."

I returned the smile and slightly sat up. I hurt everywhere but I knew I'd be okay in a few days. Logan carefully passed Elijah over and despite how careful Logan was, Elijah woke up and surprisingly didn't cry when he saw me. He had Logan's eyes and my hair. He wrapped his little hand around my pointer finger and I knew that Elijah and I would have a bond as strong as Logan and Elisabeth's.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett

_One Month Later..._

* * *

After Hank had closely watched over Elijah for a month, we decided it was time to go back home. Elisabeth turned out to be a good sister towards Elijah. She often helped me with him at every chance she got.

When we arrived home and stepped off the X-Jet, Logan immediately caught something.

"What is it, Logan?"

"I don't know. Take the kids to the house."

I took Elijah and Elisabeth to the house and watched Logan follow an invisible trail. I was worried about him getting hurt.

I got down to Elisabeth's level after placing Elijah in his crib and said, "Elisabeth, you watch over your baby brother, okay? I will return after I help Daddy. If I don't, here's my cell phone. Call Aunt Kitty and tell her to come get you and Elijah. Alright?"

"Otay, Mommy."

I walked out of the room and down the steps and followed Logan. He probably knew I was there, but I turned myself invisible anyway. I found Logan who had just found a man with long, ugly nails and a bad attitude.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

"What do you want, Victor?"

"Your head."

Logan scoffed and said, "Good luck."

I tried to stay hidden and down wind, since I didn't know if this man could smell as strong as Logan could. The man swiped at Logan who ducked and stabbed him in the leg with a claw. He howled in pain and struck Logan's face, which healed in seconds. After what seemed forever with these two going at it, Logan was losing his strength and the man had the advantage. He pulled out a sword and was about to chop Logan's head off when I bolted for it. I turned myself visible and activated my metal skin as I was running.

"NO!" I shouted and punched the man in the stomach.

He went flying into a tree and asked, "Who are you?"

"Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett. Nobody tries to kill my husband without going through me."

He went to swipe his nails across my legs, which only tore my clothes but bounced off my skin. He tried the sword next, which bounced off as well, vibrating like a tuning fork. I punched him again, sending him a couple feet into the ground. I then picked him up and threw him. I heard something yelling, assumed it was him and asked Logan for a translation.

"He said, 'I'll get you, Wolverine!'"

"Who was that?"

"Victor. We were friends when we were kids, but once he got the taste of killing, there was no going back."

* * *

Servant

* * *

"Sir?"

"Did you find her?"

"Yes. She's in Bayville, sir."

"Finally! Get my plane ready. I'm going to retrieve my queen."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz-Howlett

* * *

"What's that shed over there?" I asked.

"I think that was the groundskeeper's shed."

"Everything's probably still in it, huh?"

"Probably. You want to look, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"You do know that curiosity killed the cat, right?"

"Yep and I'm not dead."

"Yet."

Logan and I approached the shed and he jerked the old doors open. Inside were two small beds and the back wall was lined with every tool imaginable.

"Woah."

"Mhm. We should probably get back to the house to see how the kids are doing."

"Right."

We walked to the house together, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided against a scene with Silverfox vs Esmeralda since Kayla died in the movies. That would have been a great scene though. Anyway, please please review!**

**Onto the next!**

**With Love,**

**Penelope Anne**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter... It's a bit of a doozy, so just bear with me... Haha.**

**Thanks to the same two who have been reviewing this entire time XD**

**BVRG0614 (which after this chapter, I am abbreviating to BVR lol)**

**And Dark Lord (Guest): Holy crap! I just realized that you logged in XD**

**This should help out through introducing the kids, but you don't have to read it as I will introduce everything eventually. Powers will be introduced as I go.**

_Kid Guide:_

Ellamae Anne LeBeau (Ace of Spades): Rogue and Remy's daughter. Looks like Rogue with Remy's hair and Rogue's white streaks. Rogue's eyes unless using Remy's power when they turn red.

Evangeline Marie LeBeau (Queen of Hearts): Rogue and Remy's daughter. Looks like Rogue with Remy's hair and Rogue's white streaks. Rogue's eyes unless using Remy's power when they turn red.

Elisabeth Rose Howlett (Bones): Esmeralda and Logan's daughter. Looks like Esmeralda with Logan's hair and Esmeralda's eyes (one silver and one blue). Logan's personality.

Elijah Daniel Logan Howlett (Knight): Esmeralda and Logan's son. Looks like Logan with Esmeralda's hair. Acts like Esmeralda.

Rachel Jean Summers (Marvel Girl): Information taken from the Marvel Wiki Database. Jean and Scott's daughter.

Ryan Kenneth Worthington (Guardian Angel): Gwyndolyn and Warren's son. Looks like Warren with Gwyndolyn's hair. Acts just like Warren.

Ilya Alexei Rasputin (Steel): Anastasia and Piotr's son. Looks like Anastasia with Piotr's hair and eyes. Acts like Piotr.

Ivan Mikhail Rasputin (Mute): Anastasia and Piotr's son. Looks like Piotr with Anastasia's hair and eyes. Acts like Piotr.

Aleksandra Nikolaievna Rasputin (Chameleon): Anastasia and Piotr's daughter. Looks and acts just like Anastasia.

Alana Michelle Alvers (Catastrophe): Kitty and Lance's daughter. Looks just like Kitty but has Lance's personality and taste in clothing.

* * *

Chapter Six:

Ellamae LeBeau

Bayville

_Thirteen Years Later..._

* * *

"Evangeline, what are ya doing?" I asked my twin sister.

"None of yer business."

"EVANGELINE MARIE! You betta not be testing yer charging powers!" Mom yelled out, somehow knowing just what she was doing.

"Ah'm not, ma!"

"Yer so Dad." I pointed out.

"Ah am not!"

Mom walked in and said, "Ellamae is right."

"Ah'm sorry Ah'm not a goody two shoe."

Mom tapped Evangeline on the side of the head and said, "Behave or Ah will send you to Grandpa Logan again."

"No! No Logan Boot Camp!"

Mom and I laughed at Evangeline, who was sent to Grandpa Logan last summer because she was behaving badly. Esmeralda told us that he put her through hell and back.

"Ma, where's Dad?"

"I dunno. Probably beatin' up Kurt."

Evangeline jumped up and left to go to the Danger Room to watch the fight between Dad and Uncle Kurt.

* * *

Ryan Worthington

New York City

* * *

"Dad, can we go flying? My wings need to stretch." I questioned.

"Sure thing." Dad answered and turn toward my mom and Gavriila and asked, "You two don't mind, do you?"

Mom answered, "Of course not. Just be back soon because Ororo and Kurt are picking us up in the X-Jet soon."

"Right. I forgot about that."

Mom smiled. She was the one that always kept Dad's meetings and stuff organized. She was Mom first, Wife second and Dad's Secretary third.

Dad and I finished our lunch and headed up to the roof where we could take off without attracting too much attention. We stretched our white wings and jumped off the building and flew up as high as we could comfortably go. I always felt at home here in the sky. I felt like no mutant hater could touch me up here. A week ago, Mom and Dad informed Gavriila and I that we would be moving to Canada on the Howlett Estate to be in the country and closer to Uncle Logan, Aunt Esmeralda and Elisabeth and Elijah. We were excited.

* * *

Ivan Rasputin

Russia

* * *

"Ilya! Ivan! Aleksandra!" Mom called out.

The three of us raced down the stairs to see what Mom needed.

"Yes, Mom?" Aleksandra asked.

"You three have a lot of chores to do. Ivan, mute Ilya and Aleksandra's powers. I don't want them cheating." Mom directed with a smile.

"Why does he get to keep his powers?" Ilya whined.

"Keep that attitude up and see where it gets you, Mister." Mom retorted.

I touched both of my siblings' arms and muted their powers. It was discovered when my powers emerged that it only lasted a few hours. They always complained that they felt 'naked' without their powers.

"Alright, Ilya and Aleksandra, go help your dad. He's out in the barn doing God knows what. Ivan, you're helping Illyana and I."

We went our separate ways and mom had me cleaning the living room. Illyana was cleaning the kitchen and Mom, the dining room.

After awhile, I noticed that my skin would turn metal, then go invisible. It kept repeating that over and over again, eventually going fast as if it couldn't decide what it wanted.

"MOM!" I called out.

She came running in and saw me standing there one minute and gone the next.

"What's happening to me?"

"I don't know, Ivan. Illyana, stay with Ivan. I'll go get Piotr."

Illyana nodded and Mom ran out the door.

* * *

Anastasia Rasputin

* * *

_"What's happening to me?" _

Those words ran through my head over and over again. I've never heard Ivan be so scared before. From a mother's perspective, that's one of the scariest questions a child could ask. What made this matter worse? I didn't know exactly what was going on. I knew that we had to fly to Bayville so Professor and Hank could figure it out.

I ran into the barn and yelled for Piotr.

"Yes, Printsessa?"

"There's something wrong with Ivan. We need to get to Bayville. Now."

Piotr, Aleksandra and Ilya immediately stopped what they were doing and Piotr said, "Of course. I'll get Ivan. You start the plane."

I nodded and Piotr ran to the house. I went about my routine in starting my plane with Aleksandra and Ilya's help.

* * *

Elijah Howlett

Canada

* * *

"Elijah, where's your sister?" Mom questioned.

"I don't know. She's probably with Rachel."

"Well can you go find her?"

I stood up and left to find Elisabeth. If she was with Rachel, I'd have a heck of a time finding her. The Estate's property is huge and I'd have to rely on my sense of smell that I got from Dad to find them.

Jean and Scott were visiting for the week, naturally bringing their cold hearted, hate filled daughter, Rachel. Also, Rachel was best friends with Elisabeth. I liked Jean and Scott, but I could live without ever seeing Rachel again.

I relied on my tracking skills to find the pair. Eventually, I found them in a tree, but I couldn't see or hear them. Elisabeth must have transferred her invisibility to Rachel and they must be telepathically communicating.

"Elisabeth, Mom wants you."

I heard a rustle and Elisabeth appeared. She was falling to the ground from a high branch. I didn't bother to try to save her, knowing that with our healing factor, she'd be fine. I was actually surprised that I had scared her. Rachel appeared and she telekinetically stopped Elisabeth's fall.

"Show off." I muttered.

"You're just jealous." Rachel said back.

"Of you? I don't think so."

"Oh yeah? Let's go a few rounds."

I activated my metal skin and Elisabeth said, "Stop it, you two! No fighting. I don't want to explain that to Mom."

I scoffed and said, "You just want to save your butt because you're scared of Mom."

Elisabeth stuck her tongue out at me and said, "Yeah, but you're terrified of Dad."

"Um...duh? Besides you and Mom, who isn't?"

* * *

Piotr Rasputin

Russia

* * *

I ran into the house and carried Ivan to the plane.

"Illyana, call Esmeralda. Tell her we are flying in. Tell her to call Xavier and have him and Hank meet us at the Howlett Estate."

"Of course, Piotr."

She took out her cell phone and dialed Esmeralda's number.

"Esmeralda? It's Illyana. We are flying to your place. Ivan's powers are doing something weird. Can you call Professor Xavier and have him and Hank meet us at the Estate?" Pause. "We will be there as fast as we can."

* * *

Esmeralda Howlett

Canada

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hello?"

"Esmeralda? It's Illyana. We are flying to your place. Ivan's powers are doing something weird. Can you call Professor Xavier and have him and Hank meet us at the Estate?"

I tensed up. I knew Anastasia was probably freaking out by now.

"Of course, Illyana. Hurry, but be safe."

"We will be there as fast as we can." _Click. _

"What's wrong, Esmeralda?" Jean asked me.

"Ivan's powers are acting up. Anastasia, Piotr, Illyana and the kids are flying here. Could you call Professor and ask him and Beast to fly here?"

"Yeah." Jean stepped out of the room for a few minutes to call Professor.

On cue, Elijah, Elisabeth and Rachel walked in the front door with my kids talking to each other in a different language.

"Anata wa meinu aru." Elijah shouted (Translation: You are a bitch.)

"Anata ga kirainahito aru." Elisabeth yelled back. (Translation: You are an asshole.)

"On'na." (Translation: Cunt.)

"Dikku." (Translation: Dick.)

I looked over at Logan who was struggling not to laugh.

"Watashi wa anata ga shinu nega~tsu." Elijah yelled. (Translation: I hope you die.)

"Watashi wa shinai, bak a kan." (Translation: I can not, you idiot.)

"Teishi shimasu. Ima sugu kisu shite tsukuru." Logan butted in. (Translation: Stop. Now kiss and make up.)

Elisabeth and Elijah looked at each other and made gagging noises.

I asked Logan, "What just went on?"

"You don't want to know." Logan replied.

"What language was that?" I questioned, knowing Logan was teaching them foreign languages.

"Japanese."

* * *

Kitty Alvers

Bayville

* * *

"Alana Michelle Alvers! Stop that!" I yelled, hanging onto whatever I could.

The shaking of the house stopped and Alana yelled back, "But, like, why?"

"Because you'll, like, ruin the house!"

"Listen to your mother, Alana." Lance said.

"But this was, like your idea!" Alana yelled.

"LANCE!"

Alana walked through the front door and I heard a thud that told me Lance had yet again forgotten he was the only one in this house that couldn't phase. Alana rolled her eyes, stuck a hand through the door and phased her father through.

Lance was now sporting a large, red welt on the center of his forehead. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Go, like, look in a mirror."

Lance left and Alana asked, "Do you, like, get enjoyment out of his pain?"

"Like, duh! Don't you?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes at her and looked at what she was wearing.

"Why are you wearing those God-awful jeans?"

"Because they are comfy."

"They have, like, more holes in them than cheese!"

* * *

Ryan Worthington

* * *

When Dad and I returned from our flight, Ororo and Kurt were there waiting for us.

"We'll be right back." Dad said and we went into the apartment to grab a few things.

We returned to the roof and Ororo said, "Hurry. We've got to fly to the Howlett Estate."

Mom asked, "What's going on at the Estate?"

Kurt answered, "Ivan's powers vere acting up. Ve are flying the Professor and Beast there to figure out vhat is going on."

* * *

Esmeralda Howlett

* * *

"Come on, Elijah. Let's go wait for the planes." I said.

Elijah followed me outside and we walked to the clearing where Anastasia and Storm knew to land their planes.

"What were you and your sister talking about?"

"We were cussing each other out in Japanese, until Dad told us to stop."

"Your dad really shouldn't teach y'all that."

"Non. Dad should."

"How many languages do you know?"

"English, Japanese and French."

"Are you going to learn anymore?"

"Of course. It's fun to talk with Dad or Elisabeth in a different language in public and see all the weird looks we get."

I laughed and saw the X-Jet coming. Both Elijah and I made our skin metal to protect ourselves, just in case. After landing, Beast, Warren, Gwyndolyn, Gavriila, Kurt, Ryan, Storm and Professor came out.

"Gwyndolyn, could you teleport me to the house?" Xavier questioned.

"Of course, Professor." Gwyndolyn answered and placed one hand on his shoulder and one on his wheelchair and teleported.

Not long after the Professor and Gwyndolyn left, Anastasia's plane arrive. Piotr exitedd the plane with Illyana, Ilya and Aleksandra.

"Did she teleport him to the house?" I questioned.

Piotr nodded and we all walked to the house together.

* * *

**A/N: And that is where I am stopping this chapter.**

**What's up with Ivan's powers?**

**Hmm. Stay tuned and find out!**

**With Love,**

**Penelope Anne**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A big thank you goes to Dark Lord, as usual, for all his support and ideas (which you have many of that seem never ending XD) and BVG for your support as well. : ) **

**Just so y'all know, Logan is multi-lingual XD (English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish) O.o And that's not even including the languages he knows a little of...**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Elisabeth Howlett

* * *

"Your cousins are here." Rachel stated.

I shrugged. "So?"

"Just telling you. You might want to go downstairs otherwise your mom is going to lecture you."

I raised an eyebrow at my friend at my friend and asked, "Are you reading her thoughts yet again?"

"Psst. No. Your mom is projecting her thoughts _very_ loudly. Seriously, she won't be happy if you aren't down there."

I sighed and began walking to the main room, where everyone else was.

_She's relieved to not yell at you. _Rachel telepathically told me.

_She better be._

_Tone it down you two. I need to think. _Jean butted in.

_Sorry, Mom. _Rachel responded.

* * *

Aleksandra Rasputin

* * *

"Dad, what's wrong with Ivan?" I asked.

Dad placed a hand on my shoulder and answered, "We do not know."

I looked at my brother and he was still turning invisible, putting up force fields and switching from his normal form to the organic steel form and back.

"Piotr, we need your help." Mom said to my dad.

"Coming, Printsessa."

"Illyana, can you take the younger kids outside? Leave Rachel and Elisabeth."

"Of course, Esmeralda."

"Go with her, Kurt."

Kurt and Illyana took Elijah, Ryan, Ilya and me outside.

I grabbed my Aunt's arm and asked her, "Auntie, will Ivan be alright?"

"I hope so, Aleksandra. I really hope so."

* * *

Esmeralda Howlett

* * *

After one hour, which felt like several hours, Hank finally yelled, "Eureka!"

"What is it, Hank?" Anastasia asked.

"It seems that Ivan is able to mute mutations by absorbing their powers for a certain amount of time, depending on the length of the contact. His body releasing some kind of hormone that will cloak the mutation. That also enables him to use the absorbed powers until they run out of time.

"Which means...?" Logan questioned.

"It means that Ivan's powers are a combination of Dorian and Rogue's." Storm translated.

"But why is Ivan being able to use the absorbed powers only now?" Anastasia asked.

Professor Xavier answered, "Who knows? It could have been anything. Sometimes our mutant powers stay dormant for years; even our whole life."

"Can he touch people?" Anastasia questioned.

"I think that after prolonged training, he will be able to. If not, then we will have to take the precautions we did with Rogue."

"But she can touch Remy."

"Remy is constantly making energy, therefore it's impossible for Rogue to drain him."

Anastasia fell against Piotr and said, "Z'hal chto on ne dolzhen byl proyti cherez eto." (Translation: I wish he did not have to go through this.)

Piotr answered, "Ya tozhe, Printesessa." (Translation: Me too, princess.)

Logan gave me the translation and I went over to my sister and hugged her. Gwyn joined us.

"Together, we can do anything." I quoted Mom.

* * *

Kill All Mutants

Member

USA Division

* * *

"They are a destructive race. They will destroy us if we don't destroy them first. So what do we do?"

"KILL THEM."

"I can't hear you!"

"KILL THEM!"

The leader smiled and said, "You know what to do."

Everyone scrambled out, chanting, "Kill all mutants! Kill all mutants!"

* * *

Evan Daniels

* * *

Cybelle came running in, carrying Torpid in her arms.

"Help!" Cybelle called to us.

Callisto, Caliban, and I ran over and Callisto asked, "What happened?"

"We were attacked when we were getting groceries. Torpid tried to hold them back. I acided **(A/N: I'm pretty sure that's not a word but I don't care XD) **as many as I could. They over powered us. I grabbed Torpid and ran, eventually losing them. I think they poisoned her."

"Who attacked you?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Mutant haters for sure."

Callisto turned to me and asked, "Think it's Friends of Humanity?"

"Probably."

"Kill all mutants..." Torpid stated before rolling her head to the side.

"What?" Callisto asked, looking at Cybelle.

Cybelle answered, "That's what they were chanting."

Callisto and I made eye contact and we knew we were no longer safe here.

* * *

Rogue

* * *

"Evan? Is that you?" I asked the man standing at the door of the mansion.

"Hi, Rogue."

"Come in."

I stepped aside so the Morlocks could come in.

"What can we do for ya?"

"We need to stay here. Probably permanently." Evan said.

"Well ya know yer welcome here."

Evan nodded and said, "I know. That's why I came here first."

"May I ask what happened?"

"One of us was killed today. Torpid was poisoned by a group that kept shouting 'Kill all mutants.' Cybelle here is lucky to be alive. Do you know the mutant killing group?"

"Gambit does, mon ami. Kill All Mutants is a group dat is killing mutants across de world."

"Why?" one of the females asked.

"Because, petite, dey is scared of us."

"How many are there?" Callisto asked.

"Dere is one in de USA, Canada, Mexico, Europe, Russia, Africa and Australia. De Russians are de scariest." Remy shuddered in disgust.

"So every continent has at least one division, except Antarctica for the obvious reasons?"

"Oui."

* * *

Gavriila Prakenskii-Worthington

* * *

I summoned fire in my hands and was playing with it. I juggled the fire balls, made shapes with them and manipulated it.

"Hey, Gav! Can you give me some air to ride?" Ryan called out.

I looked up and Ryan was flying the air. I usually gave him some stronger winds to ride to challenge him.

"Hang on, Ryan!"

I withdrew the fire and summoned air. I rose with the wind and threw wind at Ryan.

"WOAH!" Ryan yelled and pushed through it like it was nothing.

I kept throwing winds at him and he kept going through them. I decided to challenge him and created a little fire ball and threw it at him.

"GAV! That could have killed me!"

"Oh whatever, you baby."

Kurt said, "You two behave."

I stopped throwing wind currents at Ryan, which lowered me back to the ground and withdrew air and fire. I instead created a little waterfall between my hands and watched it peacefully.

* * *

Jean Summers

* * *

"Okay, Rogue. We will be coming back soon." I closed my cell phone and turned to the group behind me.

"What was that about?" Scott asked.

"That was Rogue. She called to inform me that the Morlocks were attacked and they are at the mansion."

Storm withdrew a sharp breath and said, "Evan?"

"Is okay. Torpid was the only Morlock that died."

Storm sighed in relief and Esmeralda said, "We will all go back to the mansion. If Morlocks are getting attacked, then there is bound to be other mutants in danger."

Elisabeth huffed, crossed her arms and leaned back against a wall.

_Like I want to go there. _I heard Elisabeth project.

_Shh, Elisabeth. Mom can hear._

_Of course I can. _

Rachel looked at me, panicked.

"Elisabeth and Elijah, go pack." Esmeralda said.

Elisabeth sighed and said, "Yes, Mom."

The siblings went up the stairs, Rachel following them and I said to Esmeralda, "Elisabeth is scared of you."

She laughed and answered, "Because I'm the only one who punishes her. Just as Elijah is scared of Logan."

"Well anyone in their right mind is scared of Logan."

"I'm standing right here."

* * *

Elijah Howlett

* * *

I was prepared for this. A year ago, Mom had me prepare a bag of stuff to take if we needed to rush to the mansion. I walked to my closet, dug to the bottom of it where a dufflebag was laying. I needed to only put the essential stuff in it like toothpaste, deodorant, clothes, etc.

When I was done, I walked into Elisabeth's room. She obviously didn't take Mom's advice and was searching for something to put her stuff in.

"I see you didn't take Mom's advice."

Elisabeth jerked her head towards me and with a feral tone to her voice, "Shut up."

I could have sworn that she hissed at me. I shrugged and walked down the stairs.

"Where's Elisabeth?" Mom asked.

"Scrambling around her room looking for something to put her stuff in."

Mom chuckled and said, "She should have listened to me."

"That's exactly what I said."

Mom ruffled my hair and said, "Come on. Your dad can wait for Elisabeth."

I followed my mom out to Aunt Anastasia's plane.

* * *

Ellamae LeBeau

* * *

"Momma, who's plane is that?" I asked, pointing to an unfamiliar silver plane.

Mom looked out the window and said with a smile, "That is Anastasia Rasputin's plane. You will meet her soon."

From the two planes, people poured out of them. I recognized a few. Grandpa Logan and his wife, Esmeralda (whom my sister and I refused to call Grandma), Storm, Kurt, Hank and Professor Xavier. Jean and Scott were among them with their evil daughter, Rachel.

I opened the door for them and let them in.

Rogue said, "There's bigger rooms available on the top floor. I will show y'all where your rooms are. Remy will show the kids where their rooms are."

"Oui. Follow Gambit."

Mom and Dad left, two different groups following them and Evangeline said to me, "Ah think the mansion needs to be extended."

I laughed and said, "Ah agree, sister."

* * *

Esmeralda Howlett

* * *

It felt good to be back in the mansion. Logan and I followed Rogue to our room, which I already knew where it was. It was Logan's old room.

"Here's yer room, Logan and Esmeralda." Rogue said to us.

"Thank you, Rogue."

She smiled and walked off to the next room.

We walked in and it was exactly how I remembered it, complete with a Logan claw mark on the door.

I un-packed our things and Logan was standing by the window, looking out upon the training field.

"You okay, Logan?"

"Yes. I just missed training."

I smiled and said, "I bet the kids don't miss you."

Logan looked at me and said, "Now, Ez, what do you mean by that?"

"You weren't exactly nice."

"Nice eh?"

Logan pushed me on the bed and had me pinned down by holding my wrists in his hands and used his legs to pin down my legs.

"Bastard."

Logan chuckled and said, "You know you love me."

"Yes, and I suddenly forgot why."

* * *

Elijah Howlett

* * *

"Dere's your room." Remy said, pointing to a door with my name on it.

I nodded my thanks and walked in. It was bigger than I imagined. The bed was placed upon the left wall with a television across from it. There was also a desk by the large floor to ceiling window. I began to un-pack my clothes and put them in the closet. I felt at home here.

I decided to explore the mansion a little, since I probably didn't have anything else to do. And if I got lost, there are three telepaths in the building. I'll just keep shouting my thoughts until someone answers me.

"Who are you?" a girl with brown hair with white streaks and bright green eyes asked me.

"Elijah Howlett. Who are you?"

"Ellamae LeBeau. What are ya doing?"

"I was going to go look around this place. I've never been here before."

"Need a tour guide? Ah've lived here my whole life."

"I would appreciate it."

"Pas de problème." (Translation: No problem.)

"Je vous remercie beaucoup." (Translation: Thank you very much.)

"You speak french?"

"Oui."

* * *

**A/N: Well that sounds like the beginnings of a great friendship, non? Haha. As always, translations are according to google translate, so if something is wrong, blame google, as I do not speak French XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to BVG for the review!**

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Elijah Howlett

* * *

"So your sister is the infamous Wild Thing?" Ellamae asked me.

I laughed and said, "Yes, but Mom put her reign of terror to a stop."

She smiled and said, "Ah've heard a lot of stories from my Mom about her."

"Is it true that your mom looks up to my dad as a dad?"

"Yes. That's why Evangeline and Ah call Logan Grandpa Logan, but we refuse to call Esmeralda Grandma."

"I'm sure she's thankful for that."

"Probably. Ah wonder if Dad and Grandpa Logan have gotten into a fight yet."

"Do they fight often?"

"Before Mom and Dad got married, they fought nearly everyday, according to Mom."

"Yep. That sounds about right."

"What do ya mean by that?" Ellamae asked me, curiously.

"Mom says that Dad's always starting a fight."

* * *

Evangeline LeBeau

* * *

_Would everyone please come to the Danger Room? _I heard Jean say in my head.

"Ah really hate it when you do that." I said, knowing she probably didn't hear me.

I walked down to the Danger Room along with all of the other mutants. I hated these meetings.

Once inside, Jean said, "Alright, since all of you know that mutants are being attacked across the world, we need to retaliate and fight back. Before we go out in the battlefield, there are many training exercises that need to be done. Logan and Esmeralda will be in charge of field training. Rogue and Remy will be in charge of combat. Scott and I will lead the Danger Room sessions. Storm will teach strategy. All of the other teachers will be teaching mutants how to properly use their powers. Any questions?"

A voice in the crowd groaned, "Why does Logan have to train us?"

Logan answered, "Because I don't give out mercy."

Professor Xavier spoke, "And I have called in mutants. Some of them you already know and some you don't. They will be arriving throughout the week."

* * *

Gavriila Prakenskii-Worthington

* * *

"Stefan? Adrian? Helena?" I questioned.

"Hello, sister." Stefan answered.

"I never did get to ask you what your powers were."

Stefan smiled and said, "I can raise and talk to the dead. Adrian can manipulate the shadows and use the shadows as a way to teleport. Helena has the ability to make people think they are in love and charms men."

"Wow. The four of us..."

"Could be unstoppable. That's why Professor got to us early. He didn't want Magneto to get ahold of us, for the X-Men would have no way on beating him."

I sat down on the floor and looked at my older siblings. They were older than me. We didn't live together in the States because they didn't want to leave the mansion. I wanted to live with Gwyndolyn.

"Does Magneto know your powers?" I asked.

"Not that we know of. If he has a telepath or a mutant who can sense mutations, then he will. Does he know yours?"

"I think so."

* * *

Elisabeth Howlett

* * *

I knew where to find him. He was either at Rogue's hip of he was on the roof of the mansion having a smoke. I checked with Rogue and he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I walked up the stairs to the top floor. I opened the door that lead to the deck on the roof and there he was.

"What can Gambit do for ya, Sauvage Chose?" (Translation: Wild Thing)

"I need something."

"And what would dat be?"

"A smoke."

Remy raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "You smoke? Does Logan know?"

"Yes and no."

"Gambit will give you one on one condition."

"What?"

"If Logan finds out, you don' tell him you got it from Gambit."

"Deal."

* * *

Esmeralda Howlett

* * *

It was raining outside, so naturally the training classes were cancelled. Logan and I were sitting in the lobby of the mansion when there was a thud at the door. It sounded as if someone had collapsed on the front step. Logan rushed to the door and opened it, wanting to see who or what it was. The door creaked open and on the front step, soaked to the bone from the rain was a body. Logan scooped up the person in his arms and carried him inside, shutting the door with his foot. I trailed behind Logan, curious to see who it was. Logan and I went to the elevator and went down to the med bay. I flung the door open and once Logan laid the person down, I threw a blanket on him.

"Ez, you have to remove the wet clothes." Logan stated.

"Of course."

With Logan's help, I removed the wet clothes and put a spare shirt and pants on him. At this point, Hank walked in.

He saw the unfamiliar person and asked, "Who do we have here?"

I answered, "We do not know. He arrived just a few minutes ago."

Hank looked at the boy. In the light, I was able to see that he was small, looked under fed, had jet black hair and probably didn't sleep much due to the bags under his eyes. He was also very pale.

"He probably has hypothermia and dehydration. His body probably went into an unconscious state to reserve the nutrients he has. Esmeralda, prepare him for an IV." Hank directed.

I followed Hank's orders while he prepped the boy.

"How long until he wakes up?" I questioned.

"A few hours. I will continue to watch over him and when he wakes up, I will let you know."

* * *

Anastasia Rasputin

* * *

"How are you feeling, Ivan?" I questioned my son.

"I'm feeling okay. I feel like myself again."

I smiled and said, "That's good. Is Rogue teaching you stuff?"

"Yes. She is teaching me how to utilize the powers I absorb."

I said, "I can't wait to see you use them."

"Will I ever be able to touch again?"

"Hank thinks you will be able to with time."

I held my son close, grateful that he would be okay.

* * *

Logan

* * *

"Logan, would you go let our first guest in?" Professor asked.

"Of course."

I walked to the front door and opened it.

"Jimmy? Is that you? My, my. Looking good. Slay any idiots lately?"

"Oh, God. Wade. You haven't changed a bit."

"Really? I've been trying to tell people that, but they disagree. Some say that I've gotten more annoying and-"

"Still as annoying as ever."

"So this is that safe haven for mutants? Not too shabby, if I do say so myself."

I wanted to rip my ears off.

"Wow. This is actually pretty awesome. Just like old times, eh?"

"No."

"And still a man of few words."

Esmeralda butted in and introduced, "Hello. You must be Deadpool. I'm Esmeralda Howlett, James' wife."

"You're Jimmy's wife? DAYUM! You looking fine girl. I could show you around, if you know what I mean."

I growled at Wade and he turned to look at me.

"What?"

"That's my wife. Now back the fuck off."

* * *

Selene Gallio

* * *

I stepped out of the taxi cab I was currently in and in front of a mansion. I knew this is where I was supposed to be just by the looks of the place. I received a call from Professor Charles Francis Xavier three days ago to help out in an upcoming battle. I was all for a fight. I smiled and walked through the front gate and knocked on the front door.

A young girl with brown hair and two white streaks in the front asked me, "Who are you?"

"My name is Selene Gallio. Professor Charles Francis Xavier called me three days ago, asking me to come here and help."

"Professor Charles Francis Xavier..." There was a moment's pause. "Oh! You mean Professor X. No one calls him by his full name. Come in."

She stepped to the side and let me in. The place had a lot of mutants. I knew this was going to be hard to not touch any of them.

"Oh good, Selene, you made it. Did you have a good flight?" the Professor asked me.

"Yes. It was quite interesting to see so many people in the same place at once."

"Shouldn't you be used to that?" the young girl asked me.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Ah dunno. Twenty? Thirty?"

I laughed and corrected, "I am over 17,000 years old." **(A/N: According the Marvel Wiki Database.)**

* * *

Elijah Howlett

* * *

"And that is the game room." Ellamae directed.

I peaked in and it was an elaborate game room. I was actually surprised.

"I think I'll like it here."

"Ah definitely do. Although, going to school sucks."

"Do you go to mutant school, or regular school?"

"Both."

"Oh God."

"Yer telling me."

"That's ridiculous."

"Ah know! Ah like school and all, but Ah get tired of it after awhile."

"I can understand that."

"Ya know, Ah like you, Elijah. There's not many people Ah like."

I smiled and said, "Well, then, I'm honored."

"As you should be."

"What's your powers?"

"Ah'd have to go outside to show you and it's kinda rainin' right now."

"Right. What about the Danger Room?"

"Hmm. Let's go talk to my mom, non?"

"Oui."

"What's yers?"

I activated my metal skin and said, "This is it physically. I have regenerative healing and enhanced senses as well."

"That's kinda cool, actually."

I made my metal skin retreat and followed Ellamae to her mother.

* * *

Anna-Marie LeBeau

* * *

"Yes, Ellamae?" I asked, knowing who was behind me before I even turned around.

"How did ya know it was me?"

"Because yer the only one who sneaks up on me and Swamp Rat is doing God knows what and Evangeline wouldn't be coming to see me."

"Right. Can Ah use the Danger Room to show Elijah my powers?"

"You do know that you can't use my powers without Evangeline, right?"

"Ah know. Ah was going to show him the card trick."

"Alright. Just don't take Evangeline with ya. Ah don't need Elijah knocked out."

"Thanks, Ma!"

"Yer welcome." I said back, ruffling her hair. I looked at Elijah and I knew the wheels were turning to try and figure out what just went on. I led the way to the Danger Room and typed in a code.

"Ellamae 101." I said and the Danger Room responded by bringing up a meadow that had no dangers.

* * *

Laura Kinney (X-23)

* * *

I perched in the trees, hidden from sight, to overlook everything at the mansion. I could see all the kids playing, the adults watching the kids or playing their own game. I caught a scent of something. It was a strange, foul odor. I sniffed the air and followed it by jumping tree branches.

A man who looked like he slept in a dumpster (smelled like it too) with dirty blonde hair, dog like features and disgusting fingernails was walking below. I stayed hidden. I knew who he was.

Victor Creed.

I shouted mentally so one of the three telepaths on site could hear me.

_Victor Creed is here! Someone!_

_Laura, where are you? _Jean asked me.

_In the trees. He's headed to the mansion. Shit. He knows I'm here._

* * *

Jean Summers

* * *

_In the trees. He's headed to the mansion. Shit. He knows I'm here._

_Laura!_

The telepathic conversation was cut short. I had to find Logan.

A man walked right through the front gate and was yelling. He caught everyone's attention.

"Where is she?! I know she's here!" the man yelled as he walked through the mansion's yard.

"Pardon me, but who are you looking for?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I will admit that I completely forgot about Gavriila's actual siblings (Yes, I know. I'm a horrible person.) And I also know that Selene is considered "bad" but she is very important later. Plus, a CLIFFHANGER! I'm addicted to those XD**

**And there may be a delay here and there with my postings. Someone I consider a brother has cancer and it's not looking too good. I'm supporting him through it. Hopefully it turns around. I'll try to post chapters when I can. Promise. Love y'all.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Jean Summers

* * *

"Pardon me, but who are you looking for?"

"Ororo Munroe Iqadi."

"And who are you?"

"T'Challa. High priest of Wanaka and Ororo's husband."

There was a collection of gasps before Ororo flew down from her room and to the ground.

"What do you want, Black Panther?"

"You, my queen. I have been looking all over for you since you disappeared."

Ororo visibly blushed and she said to T'Challa, "Follow me."

He complied to her demand and they walked into the mansion together. No one saw them for quite some time. For the next few hours, that's all the mutants kids talked of. They were stunned that Ororo was married, just as I was. I didn't picture her as someone who would walk out on a marriage. She was a motherly figure here and seemed to be so strong.

Why did she leave him?

* * *

Esmeralda Howlett

* * *

"Esmeralda, Logan, he's awake." Hank said into the phone to our room.

Logan and I walked down the stairs and returned to the med bay. I wanted to know who this boy was.

"Hello, Logan and Esmeralda." Hank greeted.

"Hi, Hank. What's the verdict?" I asked.

"He's awake, a little malnourished, but he will be fine in a few days." Hank paused, contemplating something for a little while and added, "But what he's about to tell you is quite strange..."

"What do you mean?" Logan questioned.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Logan and I followed Hank into the room where the boy was. He was laying in the bed, watching television. He had some color back in his face and had sky blue eyes, which were quite the contrast against his pitch black hair. The boy smiled when he saw Logan.

"What's your name, kid?" Logan asked, getting what he thought was the more important question out of the way.

"Raven. Raven Jacob Howlett."

Logan and I shared the same shock. Both of us had expressionless faces. My mouth hung open for a few seconds before I closed it and Logan looked mad.

"Come again?" I questioned.

"Raven Jacob Howlett."

"How?" Logan asked, trying not to sound pissed.

"You're James Howlett, aren't you?"

Logan unsheathed one set of claws and demanded, "Who are you, bub? You better tell me everything."

I placed a hand on Logan chest, urging him to calm down and retract his claws.

Raven threw up his hands in surrender and said, "Of course. Your little brother, Jacob Howlett, was raised by your grandfather. Do you remember?"

Logan retracted his claws and he nodded, saying, "Yes, I remember. Jacob was nothing but a small boy when I ran away. I had forgotten about him..."

Raven continued, "Well, Jacob could feel when you were in trouble. He kept track of you up until the second he died. His stories about you were passed down by each generatioon. All of the surviving Howletts know of your adventures up until the day of Jacob's death."

"What was the last story?" Logan asked. I knew that he didn't want Raven to know his darker times.

"The last known story was when you went under the experiment. Jacob couldn't track you after you survived that."

"Really?" Hank curiously questioned.

Raven nodded and said, "That's the story Dad told my sister and I."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes. Renee."

"Why isn't she here?"

"She's normal."

I nodded and Logan asked, "So you and all of my realitives that I had no clue about until five minutes ago know most of my life story?"

Raven nodded again, saying, "Hard for you to grasp?"

Logan nodded and I placed a hand on his shoulder for support.

"So i'm your great-great uncle?"

"Great-great-great uncle."

"I feel so old."

I laughed and said, "Oh honey, you are very old."

* * *

Laura Kinney

* * *

"I'll cut your fucking throat out!" I shouted to Victor, who was carrying me with ropes around my body.

"I'd like to see you try."

I thrashed against him, wanting to rid myself of these damn ropes. It was to no avail though.

"Give up yet?"

"Never, you bastard."

"Fiesty little thing, aren't ya?"

I stayed silent.

"Can't expect anything else from Jimmy's daughter, though."

_He thinks I'm Logan's daughter? I have to play along to keep Elisabeth safe. _

"You got that right."

I could tell that Victor was walking towards the mansion. I was worried about Elisabeth and Elijah.

_Jean? Can you hear me?_

_Loud and clear, Laura._

_Get Elisabeth and Elijah somewhere safe. I think Victor is wanting them. He thinks I'm Logan's daughter. I'm playing along._

_You got it, Laura._

_Thank you._

_You're welcome. Be careful._

_I will. _

* * *

Elijah Howlett

* * *

The Danger Room changed to a green meadow that seemed to be peaceful. Ellamae told me there were no "enemies" here.

Ellamae continued, "This Danger Room program was created to help my sister and Ah master our powers."

She pulled out a deck of cards and I was puzzled.

"Are we playing poker?" I asked.

She laughed and said, "No. But Ah do know how to play poker like a champion."

I watched as she pulled out a few cards and slid the rest of the deck into her pocket. Her eyes went from green to red and the cards turned a bright red. She threw them and they exploded like little bombs.

"Woah. Now I know why you needed the Danger Room."

She smiled and her eyes went back to green. "Yes. My sister and Ah share the same powers. We also have Mom's aborption powers, but it's split between us so when only one of us touchs someone, there's no harm. Ah absorb powers, knowledge, and physical abiliites. Evangeline absorbs memories, talents and personalities."

"So the two of you together-"

"Are powerful. Which is why Mom didn't want Evangeline to come with us. She loves the power, whereas Ah don't."

* * *

Selene Gallio

* * *

"Professor, why did you need me here?"

"Because, Selene, you are the only person I know that can erase the people Rogue, Ellamae and Evangeline absorb. Rogue already has a lot of people in her head."

"So you want me to risk their lives in order to clear their heads?"

"You won't be risking their lives. I think that you will be able to feel when it's only them in their head. Rogue has agreed to test my theory. If it works, she wants you to clear the twin's heads too."

"Alright. But you do know this isn't guarenteed, right?"

"Yes, Selene, I know. Rogue should be here soon."

* * *

Anna-Marie LeBeau

* * *

I looked at the clock and it was time for me to go to Professor's office for a "mind cleaning" as he called it.

"Here goes nothing." I said to myself as I walked out of mine and Remy's room and downstairs to his office.

"Hello, Rogue. Are you ready?"

"As ready as Ah'll eva be."

"Sit down in the chair and I need you to focus on only the other people in your head. Don't even think about thinking about yourself. Got it?" Selene commanded.

"Yep." I did as I was told and focused only on those I had absorbed in the past. I felt Selene place her hands on each side of my head and I could feel some of the personalities leaving.

Selene's hands dropped and I opened my eyes. She appeared to be much younger.

"I have not fed like that since Atlantis fell."

"You were at Atlantis?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Well it worked on me, Professer."

"As we thought it would, Rogue. Thank you for being the test subject."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Jean Summers

* * *

_Rachel, where's Elisabeth?_

_On the roof with Remy._

_Tell her to come to the Danger Room._

_Yes, Mom. _

I left this up to her because I knew that Rachel and Elisabeth have a telepathic link. This would make it easier for them to communicate.

_And Rachel?_

_Yeah?_

_Make sure Elijah is there too._

_Got it. _

* * *

Ororo Munroe

* * *

"My queen, we need you back in Wanaka."

"I'm not going back. I am at home here."

"Please, my queen. I didn't travel this far to go back without you."

"I don't care. You will have to find another queen."

"There's no one like you."

"I heard you anulled our marriage."

T'Challa sighed and said, "I did. I had to. The people were suspecting foul play. They were saying things and spreading rumors about your disappearance. The main rumor was that I killed you in a state of rage. Why did you run away, Ororo?"

"Because I was young when we got married. I was still in college when I met you. I left college to be with you. That was stupid of me."

* * *

Elisabeth Howlett

* * *

"Who's the new guy?" I asked Rachel.

She was silent for a moment before saying, "Paras Gavaskar."

"That's a mouth full."

"He's indian."

"Like Native American or India?"

"India Indian."

"What about him?"

"Julian Keller. I met him last year."

"What are their powers?"

"Paras can create this weird armor on his skin. I can't describe it. Julian has insane telekinetic abiliites. Him and I got into a telekinetic fight last summer."

"Awesome."

I looked at both of them. Paras had purple skin and red hair. Julian looked normal with black hair. Both of them were built.

"You're not going mushy on me, are you?" Rachel questioned, obviously reading my mind.

"No."

"Lier."

"Am not!"

"Elisabeth Rose Howlett. You are going mushy on me."

* * *

Laura Kinney

* * *

We were almost to the mansion's grounds now. Victor blindfolded me awhile back, but I could smell the fresh cut grass.

_Jean, warn the others to act like I'm Logan's daughter. Please_

_Of course. _

Victor stopped walking and I heard him yell, "JIMMY!"

* * *

Evangeline LeBeau

* * *

"Hey, Ma, where's Ellamae?"

"Danger Room."

I ran down the steps to the Danger Room and sure enough, there was Elijah and Ellamae.

I found the intercom and said, "Hey, what are y'all doing?"

"Ah'm showing him my powers."

"Ah'm coming down."

"No yer not!"

"Yes Ah am!"

"Girls, please. Evangeline, stay up there." Elijah interrupted.

"Ah don't havta listen to you."

"Bu' you do have ta listen to moi." I heard behind me, knowing it was Dad.

"Bon jour, Fatha."

"Evangeline, you stay up here. Let Ellamae do dis."

I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "Fine."


	10. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Due to my father (being the pain in my rear that he is) taking the internet modem, I won't be able to update any of my fanfictions for quite some time. This saddens me as much as it does you. I have no idea why he took the internet away, but he did. I will try to continue to type on my computer and when I can, go somewhere to post a chapter. This is not guaranteed, but I promise I will try. Thank you all for reading.

Love,

Penelope Anne Neptune


End file.
